Always Together
by iluvyhoo5
Summary: B went to Paris and totally came back with a new boy. Let's call him R. N and S are figuring out what's happening. D is getting his life on track and V and A could be "expecting" things. But hey, what do i know? EVERYTHING! duh! anyway R and R people!
1. Default Chapter

A/n" Yeah, Yeah, I don't own gossip girl and the characters so yeah…. Oh read n review people!

Gossip Girl Story: Always Together

Hey people! It's that time of the year…I think you know what that is! The drama of Upper East Side New York! Yes, I know there already is so much drama but who really gives a shit when there is just so much drama going on! Remember that spa party thing we all just had to go to? Well wasn't that interesting? Anyway we've all moved on… at least most of us anyway…

Sightings

**B** going from store to store looking for the perfect outfit. Like she doesn't have enough clothes already? Seriously, that girl is just way too spoiled… but aren't we all? Oh, did you hear about the new guy she snagged on her little Paris trip? I'm sure we'll get to meet him soon. **S** and **N** hanging out. Yes they are hanging out people! Are they a couple? We still do not know but soon, I'm sure they'll come out! Look out for the PDA! Speaking of PDA **V** and **A** were seen making out outside of his building. Those too are just too inseparable! Oh and **D**? Who knows where he is these days?

Well, summer is coming up which means graduation is on its way! What are we all going to wear? What about those killer parties? Oh and where the hell is my Ferrari? Keeping you posted through all this drama!

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

"Hey you! Haven't seen you in a while," Aaron said as he passed Blair on the street. The streets of New York were full of people. SO you were bound to see people you liked—and in Blair's case disliked!

"Shut up. I saw you a few weeks ago smart ass," Blair said in her bitchy tone. She may seem like she has PMS every single day but maybe it's just the people…who knows?

"How was Paris? I heard you found a guy," Aaron cheerfully said.

Blair just stared at him. How did he know anyway? She thought. News flash Blair: Everyone knows everything about everybody. She answered, "Paris was fine, and for the guy he really lives here. I just happened to meet him in Paris."

"So when do we get to meet him?"

Blair could feel the bile rising up. "Oh my God!" she thought, "People had to meet him! People like Aaron, Mom, Cyrus, shit, Nate!"

She just answered, "What do you care?"

"Blair, I'm practically related to you. That means I get to question his ass and see if he's good enough for you."

Now that did it. Blair seriously needed to hurl but kept it in just in case he was around. But we'll get to that HE in a little bit.

"I'm going to go." Blair said as she pushed her way through the street. Aaron just watched her leave. Blair was walking a little too fast and bumped into a familiar face.

"Hey!" he said.

A/N: Well this story will be better later so just read and review and drop me some comments!


	2. B and N and Crazy people

A/N: Hey people! Haha… anyway if you got any ideas for where this story is heading, then leave them there when u review… sorry this chapter will suck (like most of them until I get ideas) but that's because I'm tired as hell so I'm just updating to update!

Chapter 2: B & N and crazy people

"SHIT! Oh my god, what the fuck are you doing?" yelled Blair angrily.

Nate Archibald was standing in front of her smiling, or at least trying to be friendly. He was caught (again) with another girl by Blair. But this time, it wasn't just some ordinary random girl from the street. It was Serena. Blair's now ex-best friend. Poor Nate. He just can't keep his women in line.

"I was saying hey and then you yelled at me… I'm glad you're back, I mean we never talked after the…" Nate looked really sad. You could tell he really wanted to talk to Blair. But apparently, Blair didn't give a shit.

"After the you cheating on me with Serena! Uhm… we don't need to talk. Really, we don't. I'm actually over it. You go now and fuck Serena because I bet she's getting desperate," Blair started walking off but Nate quickly grabbed her arm. She looked up at him and yelled, "Let go, Nate, I have places to be."

Blair looked at Nate just then and she remembered all the times that they were together. She looked into those gorgeous green eyes of his and saw the expression on his face. He looked sad and tired, and for once: not stoned! But if she weren't seriously pissed off at him right now, she would grab him and just kiss him right then and there, but he still did what he did so she was still seriously pissed.

After staring at her for about a minute, he let go and watched her go away. It was then that he realized how much he really did miss and love her. He was about to call after her when his friend Jeremy came up to him and invited him to a little get together with the rest of the guys. He agreed. But he didn't go without looking back in Blair's direction one more time.

Blair was walking on the street angrily when her cell phone went off. _It better not be that asshole Nate calling or…_she thought. Bu it wasn't. It actually was Ryan James. Yes. THE Ryan. The boy that Blair met in Paris. Ryan came from the same kind of family that she, Serena, Nate, and all these other spoiled rich kids came from. They were just born rich and didn't really give a shit about it. They spent what they wanted, did what they wanted, and made sure the kept up appearances. Ryan's dad owns this company that's spreading world wide and apparently, Ryan is the heir to all that money his dad makes when he dies.

After finding out it was Ryan, Blair started to think happy thoughts. She answered her phone.

"Hello…" she tried to say it using her sexiest voice. Seriously, that girl wants to get laid or something!

"Blair. So I haven't seen you in a while. I think that you need to meet me somewhere," Ryan said.

"Well if you actually wanted to see me once in a while, then we wouldn't have this problem, would we?" Blair really liked this guy, it was actually one of the only guys she's ever liked—then of course there's Mr. Archibald. Let's just say this guy can be ranked in the same class as Nate Archibald. Ryan could make girls swoon. He's more of a Tom Cruise meets Brad Pitt hottie. With more of the Brad.

Then he said, "Did I tell you that, that black top looks really hot on you?"

"What?" Blair started looking around. Then Ryan came up behind her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Hey asshole! What the hell are you doing stalking me?" she was happy to see him and then again, a little freaked out!

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So how are you?" he asked as he looked down at her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. She put her arms around his neck and said, "Actually, now… really good." Then she put her head up and kissed him. He smiled, and the kissed her back.

What is up bitches? Well it's the one and only GG! Yup yup! Well I personally can't wait to graduate and get the hell out of this place. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Upper East Side and all the bitches and dumb asses that inhabit this place. But still, I know that I may not have the best grades in the world like **B** but you know, I will graduate. And you fuckers out there better graduate with me because I want to see each and every one of your asses filling up the seats. So screw around, but not too much. Oh and another party is going on. Yes. A party for some big hot shot company that is famous all over the world and wants to have a home here in New York. Another family outing for us all. But hey, he has a really hot as hell son that we're waiting to see. So see you at the party bitches!

Sightings

**B **and **R** making out in the middle of the street! Yes… ha! And you thought **S **and **N** were going to be the first ones to show that PDA. You guys better come to that party early because after B shows up, who knows where he will be the rest of the time! **N** with his buds getting high on his roof. What the hell? Are they growing weed up there or something or is it just some stoner hang out? **S** seen walking out of a Fendi store with tons of bags… hey, maybe she's trying to bribe **B** to be her friend again? Who knows? **K** and **I** eating at that cute little café. Hmm…hot guys there maybe? **A** walking his dog. Have you seen his dog? Shit! And you thought you were horny! But I read somewhere that peoples' pets represent them so who knows?

Well I'm out for now but I'll see ya at the partay!

You know you love me!

Gossip girl


End file.
